Ikira
Ikira is a continent on Minecraftia that is untouched by the Union. Because of its state of isolation, it has since become a lawless territory, allowing for criminals, escaped convicts, mercenaries, bounty hunters, pirates, and other scum to thrive on the Union's own capital world. Description The continent of Ikira is relatively small compared to other continents, roughly between the size of Australia or Greenland. A majority of it is vast wilderness, containing a variety of environments such as jungles, taigas, deserts, stone mountains and wastelands. Despite it being untouched by the Union, intelligent life does seem to prosper here. Fugitives and escaped convicts fled to Ikira and built a few settlements along the coasts and rivers. Some of these settlements eventually attracted the attention of other criminals, especially those off-planet. Within a few thousand years, a few of these small settlements grew into port cities, home to criminals and mercenaries of all sorts, human, alien or mob alike. The uninhabited parts of Ikira are almost completely untouched by man. Here, animals and predators roam wild without any outside interference. The jungles contain savage predators and exotic creatures, the likes of which very few have had the opportunity to ever even see. The taigas reach extreme cold temperatures during the winters, home to mammoths, which were thought to have been long since extinct. Deserts are home to giant sandworms and deadly stinging insects and venomous snakes. The central wasteland and stone mountains are devoid of all life, save for one species. The alien life forms known as Tao Tei have set up a hive in this region, and rule it with utter superiority. The Tao Tei usually keep to themselves, but spread to the rest of the continent once every 60 years to feed their queen. Known Locations Kaver Kaver was among the first criminal cities established on Ikira. It was originally a small port town established by 300 fugitives seeking freedom from the Union. Eventually, some of the fugitives' descendents went across the galaxy, advertising their haven, and within a decade, thousands of bounty hunters, criminals, mercenaries, and other enemies of the Union began visiting Port Kaver. It soon grew into an even larger city, now large enough to house hundreds of thousands or even millions. Humans, aliens, and mobs alike call this place home. Plagas At some point in Kaver's history, some small groups of fugitives left the settlement and moves inland, following what is now known as the Plagas River. The leader of one of these groups managed to salvage an ancient alien vessel and began recruiting her own criminal army. Within a full year, thousands of criminals settled the Plagas towns, and within a century the small settlements grew into a massive city now home to over 2 million. Plagas is now a rival of the city of Kaver, the second largest criminal city on the continent. Uklane Uklane is a small pirate town on the northern tip of the continent. Reminiscent of Earth's pirate settlements during the mid-18th century, there was little advanced technology to go around, but in recent years it has started attracting the attention of human fugitives, mob mercenaries, and alien bounty hunters that have introduced new technologies and weapons to the pirates. The Tao Tei Hive Within Ikira's wasteland lie vast stony mountain ranges, home to very little life. At some point in time, a meteorite crashed into these mountains, bringing the Tao Tei, a savage alien species from an unknown world. These creatures, led by a queen, have made the mountains their home, attacking the rest of the continent once every 60 years to nourish their queen and allow themselves to multiply. Within these barren mountains live hundreds of thousands or even millions of hive-minded Tao Tei. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Union Canon